Bloody Freakyness
by obsessed writers
Summary: 3 gekke meiden die een drieling zijn, van Giselle en Jack! Ze zijn niet zo blij op tortuga en willen weg. En waar komen ze aan? R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**Wij, de Obsessed W****riters, ook wel bekent als: Celialauna (Celia), ****CaptainSparrow-luv**** (Free) en Love Fantasy (Sam) presenteren:**

**Bloody Freakyness**

**Summary: **Drie gefreakte meiden die nog drieling zijn ook. En wat nog beter is: Een drieling van Giselle en JACK!  
Lees en review!

**Waarschuwing: **Soms wel scheldwoorden en vulgaire taal, daarom rated T.

**Disclaimer: **PotC is van ons!  
_**Sam:**_ En Jack is van mij!  
_**Jack:**_ Bloody hell.  
_**Free:**_NEEEEE, NOOIT! Zwaait woest met haar vuisten  
Free en Sam beginnen te bekvechten  
Celia neemt slok rum en probeert Jack te ontwijken  
_**Jack:**_ MIJN RUM!  
_**Celia:**_ grijnst Nu niet meer.  
Jack pikt rum van Celia en vaart snel weg met de Pearl  
Celia zwaait verontwaardigt met haar vuist  
Sam en Free stoppen met bekvechten en beginnen te huilen omdat Jackie-pooh weg is. JACKIE-POOH!  
Pearl komt razendsnel terugvaren  
_**Jack: **_Ik ben Captain Jack Sparrow luv, en GEEN Jackie-pooh!  
Celia, Free en Sam grijnzen  
_**Jack: **_Draait met zijn ogen Begin maar met het verhaal! _Dan kan ik mijn rum opdrinken  
C__**elia, Free en Sam:**_ JAH, goed idee.

_-tromgeroffel-_

_**Celia, Free en Sam: **_kuch kuch Wij presenteren BLOOBY FREAKYNESS  
_**Jack:**_En toch is PotC niet van jullie!

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 1  
**_Dronken op het strand_

Bezopen en zwalkend liepen we terug naar huis.

Samen met mijn twee zussen Celia en Free hadden we weer straf gekregen omdat we een onnozel meisje uit de buurt hadden uitgescholden, alleen omdat ze ons uitschold voor hoeren. Dat was dus helemaal niet zo! We waren alleen dochters van een hoer.

Dus onze moeder die soms, met nadruk op soms! Netjes kan zijn had ons straf gegeven. Ik denk ook wel dat ze het zat was dat we zo vaak iets flikten, maar ach, wat wil je met een prettig gestoorde drieling.

We hadden ook meestal gewoon broeken en overhemden aan in plaats van jurken. Dat zat lekkerder en je kon je er makkelijker in verplaatsen, als je een jurk aantrok moesten we van onze moeder ook een korset aan, terrible.

Na een tijdje begonnen we ons te vervelen, ongeveer vijf minuten, en we klommen het raam uit. Daarna waren we weer naar binnen geslopen om het geld van mijn moeder te stelen en daarna hadden we ons zot gezopen met rum in een kroeg. Het lekkerste op de hele wereld.

'Hey Celiaaaaahhh,' zei ik met dubbele tong. Ze keek me scheel aan. Ik begon te giechelen en lette even niet waar ik liep. Plotseling voelde ik iets kouds neerkomen op mijn hoofd. Ik kwam kreunend overeind van de straatstenen.

Ik knipperde een paar keer met mijn ogen en hoorde keihard Free en Celia lachen. Ik begon al snel mee te lachen en we kregen de slappe lach. We liepen weer zwalkend verder met af en toe een struikeling.

* * *

**Niet zo veel, maar misschien wel een reviewtje waard? please?**


	2. Plannen

**En hier is chapter 2!**

**En ik heb nog steeds de rum! yummie! ontwijkt jack en geeft Free een klap**

* * *

_Plannen_

Ik hoorde gegil in mijn oor. Het deed pijn. Ik probeerde mijn ogen te openen, maar sloot ze onmiddellijk weer. Dat licht brand!

Ik voelde een klets in mijn gezicht. 'Sta op!' gilde een stem. 'Onmiddellijk! Ondankbaar kind!'

Voorzichtig ging ik rechtzitten en opende langzaam mijn ogen. Toen ze open waren keek ik recht in mijn moeders gezicht. Geen goed teken: ze zag rood van woede en was tegen mij, Sam en Free aan het gillen. Zij kregen ook een klets in hun gezicht.

'Hoe durven jullie! Ik had jullie gestraft, en jullie sluipen er gewoon weer tussenuit! Jullie zijn ondankbare kinderen, er altijd tussenuit glippen, net als jullie vader! Jullie zijn net zo erg als die achterlijke kwal, en ik maar mijn best doen om jullie goed op te voeden! Ondankbaar onderkruipsel,-'

Ik luisterde al lang niet meer. Mam zeurde er maar al te graag over pap die haar keer op keer achterliet en dat wij veel te veel op hem leken. Na een tijd lette je er niet meer op.

Ik keek rond. We lagen op het strand, dat recht voor ons huis lag. Blijkbaar hadden we een nieuw record bevestigd: normaal gezien geraakte we niet verder dan drie straten. Nu zijn het er al vijf. Alleen nog op dat laatste stukje over het strand oefenen, dus. Goed om te weten.

Zodra mam was uitgegild en zich met een ruk had omgedraaid, stond ik op. Free en Sam volgden al snel mijn voorbeeld. Sam rekte zich uit, en Free geeuwde.

'En, wat gaan we nu doen?' vroeg Sam.

Ik haalde mijn schouders op, en Free haalde het pendeltje boven. Ze hield het ondersteboven, maar er kwam niets uit.

'Niet veel, blijkbaar,' zei Free.

Iedereen zuchtte. Mistroostig staarde ik naar de zee. Er was niet te zien, enkel het blauwe water dat de zon weerkaatste. Ik zuchtte nog eens. Ik zou zo graag op zee willen zitten, hier in Tortuga is het ook zó saai. De eerste aantal keren dat je hier komt is het een hele belevenis, ja, maar daarna... Ik, Free en Sam wonen nu al onze hele leven op Tortuga en hebben nooit iets anders gezien dat hoeren, geile piraten en dronkaards. Akkoord, zelf kunnen wij ook de rum niet weerstaan, maar een kater hebben wij nooit. Hoogstens wat last van het licht.

Ik wist dat mijn zussen aan het zelfde dachten als ik: alle drie wouden wij zeilen, net als onze vader. Captain Jack Sparrow, die beroemder is dan de uitvinder van de rum. (Mens, wat ben ik die uitvinder dankbaar. Lang leve de rum!)

Het hoefde niet eens echt zeilen zijn. Gewoon, op een schip zitten, naar een onbekende, onbevochte plaats. Ergens waar er altijd wel wat te gebeuren viel, iets nieuws, verrassend. Op Tortuga mocht dat niet zijn. Het spectaculairste dat hier kon gebeuren was een klein brandje, en dat gebeurde eens om de zes maand. Af en toe dat er een stoer piratenschip aanmeerde, maar voor de rest…

'Aaaaahrg!' gilde ik het ineens uit. 'Ik kan er niet meer tegen! Ik wil hier weg! En dan wel nu!' Ik stond op en wachtte op wat Free en Sam gingen doen. Ook zij stonden op en we keken elkaar aan. Alle drie waren we vastbesloten dat we hier weggingen. Hoe? Een schip kapen, meer niet.

We begonnen plannen te smeden. Aangezien Free het beste kon acteren moest zij eerst terug naar binnen gaan en al het geld van mam jatten. Indien ze gevat zou worden, kon zij er zich nog uit praten.

Ik zou een schip moeten gaan uitzoeken in de baai. Een niet te groot schip, maar ook geen klein wrakhout. En het moest bestuurbaar zijn door drie mensen.

En Sam moest messen en rum uit de kroeg gaan stelen. Niets aan op dit uur. Het normalere volk op Tortuga sliep op dit uur, dus ze moest er waarschijnlijk alleen voor zorgen dat de geit z'n kop ging houden. 'En anders neem je hem maar mee,' zei Free, maar die gedachte praatte ik snel uit haar hoofd.

'Een geit op een schip? We zullen voor dat beest moeten zorgen, en geloof me, dan zul jij degene zijn die dat zal moeten doen.' Dus er kwam geen geit op het schip.

Iedereen vertrok naar zijn post. Sam naar de kroeg, na plechtig gezworen te hebben dat zij geen rum zou drinken zonder ons, Free met de belofte geen geld achter te houden naar huis, en ik naar de baai met gezworen te hebben een goed schip uit te kiezen.

Ik liep de haven in en liep langs de schepen. De eerste was te groot, de tweede reusachtig. De derde was een klein kuipje waar er amper een hond in kon zitten. De vierde was van goede grootte, maar het zeil zat vol gaten en de vijfde stond op de bodem. De zesde was, slik, een Royal Navy schip. Even dacht ik na wat ik het beste kon doen, en toen ik, dat, als we toch de titel piraat zouden krijgen, ik het gelijk goed kon doen.

Na een paar minuten klom ik van het Royal Navy schip af met een tevreden grijns. Die gastjes uit Port Royal zouden straks niet meer lachen. Ik liep terug naar het vierde schip en begon de gaten te stikken. Toch maar handig dat ik af en toe heb opgelet als mam iets aan het uitleggen was. En ze had gelijk: kunnen naaien is altijd handig. Alleen zou ze nooit dít in gedachten hebben gehad.

Juist toen ik gedaan had met naaien kwam Free aanlopen. Ze had twee grote pendels vol geld, dat kon je horen aan het gerinkel bij iedere stap. 'Hey!' zei ze vrolijk, en sprong in de boot. 'Is Sam nog niet terug?' vroeg ze.

'Nee,' antwoordde ik. 'Maar ze komt wel. Help eens even.'

Free schoot mij te hulp en samen maakte wij het schip vaargereed. We moesten enkel nog het anker uithalen.

Juist toen kwam Sam aanlopen. Nee, ze liep niet, ze rende, spurtte, naar het schip. Ze sprong erin en riep 'varen!'. Dus ik zo snel mogelijk het anker uithalen en beginnen varen.

'Kom onmiddellijk terug!' kon je een stem horen roepen. Verbaasd keek ik om en zag Commedore Norrington staan, samen met een tiental Royal Navy mensen. Blijkbaar had Sam ze proberen af te schudden.

De Royal Navy-soldaatjes kropen in hun boot en wouden ons achterna komen, maar dat ging niet.

'What the fuck!' riepen Free en Sam tegelijk uit. Ik grijnsde.

De Dauntless zag er niet uit. Aangezien ons zeil eerst vol gaten zat, had ik lappen stof uit hun zeil gehaald. Daarom was hun zeil net gatenkaas. Ook had ik de verleiding om een reusachtige doodskop op de vlag te schilderen ook niet kunnen weerstaan. En tot hun ergernis was het nog met roze verf ook! De hele Royal Navy ging één voor één onderuit: ik had namelijk het dek geboend, met enkel zeep, bruine, plakkerige, slipgevaarlijke zeep.

Ik en mijn twee zussen hadden de slappe lach. Ondertussen waren we ook al beginnen varen, en waren we nog uitgebreid aan het praten over Norrington die haast overboord was gevlogen.

'Dat was zooooo grappig,' zei Free vrolijk, terwijl ze de beweging weer nadeed. Ik en Sam lachten weer, en Free ging verder met een overdreven imitatie van Norry.

Vier dagen zaten we al op water. VIER DAGEN! Ik ben het zat, er is nog niets gebeurd. We hebben eergisteren besloten om niet doelloos rond e varen en we zijn nu op zoek naar de Black Pearl. Hellaas hebben we die nog niet gevonden, hebben we geen eten meer, en is de rum al twee dagen op! En Sam had twintig flessen mee! (God mag weten hoe ze die tot aan de boot heeft gekregen.)

'Ik verveel mij,' zeurde Free.

'Ik heb honger,' klaagde Sam.

'En de rum is op,' vervolgde ik.

We zagen eruit alsof we ieder moment in tranen gingen uitbarsten, tot plotseling:

'Kijk!' riep Sam luid! 'Kijk daar! We zijn gered!'

Ik en Free keken om. Daar was ze, de Black Pearl.


	3. Ik zie dubbel, nee driedubbel

**Hier is ie dan, het nieuwe chapter.  
****Jack: ja, en nu hopen dat ik wat belangrijker word, ander ben ik hier weg!  
free: Tuurlijk, pap, tuurlijk.**

* * *

Sam en Celia begonnen hysterisch op en neer te springen en iets te zingen in de stijl van: 'De Pearl, de Pearl, wij vonden de Pearl!', terwijl ik over de rand leunde en naar de Pearl staarde. Het was een machtig groot schip, met indrukwekkend zwarte zeilen. Het was nog redelijk ver, en ze leken ons niet opgemerkt te hebben. Nu ja, tijd om de aandacht te trekken dan. Simpel, dagelijks gedoe. Gewoon even gillen of zo, en hop, iedereen kijkt naar ons.

Ik liep naar mijn ( nog steeds dansende en zingende ) zussen af, en samen besloten we dat het het beste was om een hoop vuile kleren in de fik te steken, zodat ze zouden denken dat we in nood waren. Oude truc, maar zeer effectief. Dus, bye bye korset jurken, hallo vreugdevuur!

Het was overduidelijk dat de Pearl-crew het ook had gezien, want het schip draaide en kwam onze richting uit. Vlug raapten we al onze bezittingen bij elkaar, samen paste het ongeveer in mijn broekzak, en gingen aan de rand staan. De Pearl kwam dichter en dichter, en algauw kon ik verschillende mensen onderscheiden. Ineens dacht ik ergens aan. Ik vloog het ruim in en kwam terug met een doos hoeden die daar hadden gelegen. Celia en Sam snapten het plan direct, en doken in de doos. Celia had een grote ronde donkerbruine hoed gekozen met een fluo-blauwe pluim op, en Sam had eerst een mega grote crèmekleurige hoed met strik opgezet, besefte toen blijkbaar dat ze op het punt stonden op een piratenschip te klimmen, en koos een lichtbruine driesteek. Ikzelf koos een donkerbruine, ook een driesteek. Mooi en sober. Toen we daarmee klaar waren, was de Pearl al langszij, en kwamen de eerste mannen al aan boord.

Sam liep eerst naar voor, en sprak met haar meest jongensachtige stem: 'Eindelijk, we dachten al dat we hier zouden moeten blijven! Na zo lang gezocht te hebben naar jullie is dat redelijk hard het minste wat we willen!'

Een oude man met bakkebaarden antwoordde: 'En wie zoeken jullie dan?' vroeg hij nogal bits.

Ik besloot dat ik nu wel iets van me wilde laten horen. 'Jack Sparrow'

'Captain Jack Sparrow, beter gezegd.' Voegde Celia er aan toe.

'Aha.' Het ongewoon interessante antwoord van mister Bakkebaard. 'Wel, meekomen dan.'Hij draaide zich om en gebaarde iedereen terug aan boord van de Pearl te gaan. Ik keek mijn zussen met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan. Ze haalden hun schouders op en volgden.

Eenmaal aan boord keken ze rond. Iedereen keek naar ons, maar dat negeerde ik eventjes. Op het moment heb ik belangrijkere dingen aan mijn hoofd. Bakkebaard bracht ons helemaal naar de voorkant van het schip. Aan het roer stond een man met dreadlocks en een rode bandana. Iemand waar we al alles over gehoord hadden, maar die we nog nooit gezien hadden.

Ik boog me naar Celia toe. 'Dat is hem!' fluisterde ik opgewonden. Celia en Sam zagen (onder de hoeden) er net zo enthousiast uit als ik me voelde. Bakkebaard liep naar de man en zei iets wat ze niet konden verstaan. De man knikte en draaide zich om om naar ons te kijken. Hij liep op ons af. Vlak voor ons bleef hij even staan. Hij keek ons onderzoekend aan. Ik zag Sam even slikken.

De man knikte weer en keek ons nu recht aan. 'Waar heb ik het genoegen van bezoek aan te danken?' vroeg hij met een diepe, beetje schorre stem.

Deze keer wilde ik als eerste iets zeggen. Wat ook het meest logische was, aangezien ik in het midden stond. Waarom sta ik eigenlijk altijd in het midden? Niet dat ik klaag, maar toch… Vreemde gedachte… Okay, terug naar het onderwerp van de dag. 'Ben jij Jack Sparrow?'

'Captain Jack Sparrow'

Celia rolde met haar ogen. Gelukkig voor haar zag Jack het niet. We keken elkaar aan en knikten. We trokken onze hoeden af, zodat ons haar over onze schouders viel.

Celia keek naar mij en Sam. 'Mag ik?'

Ik keek haar aan met twinkelende ogen. 'Be me guest.'

Celia grijnsde en draaide zich om naar Jack, die overduidelijk niets begreep van het feit dat er eerst drie jongemannen op zijn schip stonden, en daarna ineens drie meisjes. Drie meisjes die vreemd genoeg iets familiair hadden… Hij keek Celia fronsend aan, maar die frons verdween meteen toen Celia hem een giga harde klap in zijn gezicht gaf. Zijn hoofd klapte opzij, en de crew maakte meelevende geluiden. Jack bleef even zo hangen, blijkbaar om te bekomen, en draaide daarna zijn hoofd om. 'Dat had ik echt niet…'

Maar ik onderbrak hem door hem een tweede harde klap te geven, op zijn andere wang.

En alweer schoot zijn hoofd opzij. Blijkbaar vond hij het niet zo leuk, want hij kwam weer recht en deed zijn mond open om te protesteren toen Sam hem een derde slag verkocht.

Jack wankelde een paar stappen achteruit, en greep zijn wangen vast met beide handen. Hij keek nogal verontwaardigd naar ons, maar wij glimlachten onschuldig.

'Wat was daar de bedoeling van?!' riep hij uit.

Ik nam het woord weer. 'Misschien herinner je je nog een bepaalde specifieke nacht, namelijk 14 jaar geleden, in een zeer gezellig stadje genaamd Tortuga, en een zekere blondine met de naam Giselle? Gezellige weken, romantiek in de lucht, blablabla, enzoverder enzovoort, van het een kwam het ander en na de nacht dat jullie elkaar hadden beloofd om elkaar nooit te verlaten, besloot jij,' Ik wees naar Jack om het exra duidelijk te maken ' dat het leuk zou zijn om weg te gaan en niet meer terug te komen.'

'Pirate' zei Jack.

'In elk geval,' ging Sam verder, 'op het moment dat jij,' ze wees ook naar Jack. 'haar achterliet, was ze zwanger.'

'Van jou.' Verduidelijkte Celia 'Zoals jij ook wist!'

Ik ging verder. 'En het resultaat heeft jou juist op je kaak geslagen. Reden genoeg?'

Jack schudde zijn hoofd. Ik keek naar mijn zussen. Als hij ons nu maar geloofd…

Jack mompelde in zichzelf. 'Onmogelijk, dochter, Giselle, Scarlett, problemen, niet normaal…' Hij keek even naar ons met een diepe frons. 'Ik zie volgens mij dubbel, nee, driedubbel, en ik voel driedubbel, hier moet een verklaring voor zijn… Wacht, ik ben nuchter, dat is het, ik ben nuchter! Mister Gibbs, ga een fles rum halen! Nu! Chop, chop!' En hij klapte in zijn handen De man met de bakkebaarden haastte zich weg.

Ik draaide me om naar Celia en Sam, die net zoals mij opvrolijkten bij de gedachte aan rum. Hoelang hadden we ook alweer zonder gezeten? Minstens een dag.

Gibbs kwam terug aanhollen en gaf een fles aan Jack. ''blieft Cp'n'

Jack plopte de kurk eraf, maar voor hij een slok kon nemen, trok ik de fles uit zijn handen.

'Lekker, rum!' Ik nam een reuze slok en voelde het lekker warm door mijn keel vloeien. Vlug nam ik nog een paar slokken. Ik gaf de fles door aan Celia, die ook een paar slokken nam en de fles doorgaf aan Sam, die de fles leegdronk en teruggaf aan Jack. 'Bedankt.'

Jack draaide de fles om en er viel nog een druppel uit. Sam grijnsde. 'Oeps, die heb ik gemist.' Jack trok een pruillip.

Gibbs schraapte zijn keel. 'Wel, Cp'n, ik denk dat het bewijs geleverd is dat het jouw kinderen zijn, aye?'

'Shut it, Gibbs.' Jack draaide zich om naar de nu breed grijnzende meisjes.

'Hoe? Wat? Wie?' Sputterde hij.

We grijnsden nog breder.

'Well,' begon Celia 'when you left her with us on that god forsaken piece of hell called Tortuga,'

'you forgot one very important thing, mate…' ging Sam verder.

'We're three Sparrows!' maakte ik de zin af.

'Cp'n…' begon Gibbs.

Jack hief zijn hand op 'I get the message, Gibbs.'

Jack leek volkomen verbijsterd. Zou ik ook zijn als ik ineens drie kinderen had. Maar ja, dat heb je nu eenmaal met de naam Sparrow…

* * *


	4. En wat nu?

**En hier is het volgende chapter! Het duurde een tijdje, I know. Maar, voor je beklag, moet je bij Celia zijn. echt wel.**

**

* * *

**

**Hoofdstuk 4  
**_en wat nu?_

Ik keek een beetje onzeker naar Jack, hij zat nog steeds te kijken met die verbijsterde blik. Ik wilde bijna tegen Celia en Free gaan zeggen, ''Is hij zich niet gewoon dood geschrokken ofzo?" Tot ik plotseling in een wurggreep werd genomen. Ik hoorde Celia en Free ook stikgeluidjes maken en ik concludeerde maar dat hij ons stevig omhelsde. Hij joeg ons eigelijk meer de dood in ,maarja, beginnende vader he.

Wat wel een eeuwigheid leek, maar in werkelijkheid een paar minuten was, liet hij ons los. Celia zakte meteen op haar knieen en zat naar lucht te happen, Free zei met een krakerige stem: "RUM! Ben half dood." Ik zat ook een beetje te hijgen maar barstte toen in lachen uit. Toen ik uitgelachen was keek iedereen me vreemd aan.

Ik haalde mijn schouders op en pikte de half-lege fles van Free af, die ze waarschijnlijk ergens vandaan had. Snel rende ik weg met de fles aan mijn lippen.  
Ik keek even vlug achterom en zag Jack verbouwereerd maar toch trots kijken, Celia zat bijna te huilen omdat ik de hele fles leeg dronk en zij niks kreeg en Free, kwam als een woedende moeder van de rum op me af.

Snel klom ik een touw op, want ik wist hoe Free was als het om HAAR rum ging. Tevreden bungelde ik aan een touw en dronk de laatste slok op. Ik liet me een beetje naar beneden glijden en sprong toen op het dek.

Free kwam op me afspringen en we rolden over de grond, langzaam tot stilstaand gekomen voor Jacks voeten. Daar trok ze de fles uit mijn hand. Teleurgesteld keek ze ernaar, nu had ik het wel tot de laatste druppel op. Ik grijnsde.

"De rum gaat zo wel snel op als ze blijven." Hoorde ik iemand mompelen. Plotseling leek de man met de bakkebaarden uit een trance te ontwaken. "Nee Cp'n blijven ze hier? U weet toch-" Jack onderbrak hem.

"Jaja, Gibbs. Vrouwen brengen ongeluk op het schip." Plotseling klonker er vier verontwaardigde kreten. "Hey!" Zoekend keek ik rond. Het was overduidelijk dat Celia, Free en ik de eerste drie waren.

Ik zag Celia ook al verbaasd kijken en Free een beetje verheugd. Plotseling kwam er een getinte vrouw naar voren stappen. "Dat wilde ik niet meer horen." Ik grijnsde. Gibbs liep een stuk naar achter, en Jack zat een beetje te grijnzen.

'"We're not the only ones!" We zaten vrolijk te schreeuwen en Free maakte een vaag dansje. "Sam, Free en Celia." Stelden we onszelf voor. Ze grinnikte een beetje en ze stelde zichzelf voor als Anamaria. Al snel waren we bij de crew bekend en kregen we ons 'suites' toegewezen.

"Ieuw, moeten we in die gore hangmatten slapen?" Brachten we in koor uit. Jack grijnsde. "Wel totdat ik bedden voor jullie heb. Plus dat jullie toch als een pirate wilden leven. Aye, hier is het leven luv." We stuurden alledrie een dodelijke blik Jack's kant uit en zodra het hem bereikte maakt hij zich uit de voeten.

"Freeeee, Celiaaaaaa." zei ik zeurderig. Er kwam een vaag gemompel onder de dekens vandaan. "Ik kan niet slapen." zeurde ik verder. Nog steeds vaag gemompel. "Zullen we het hier naar onze zin maken." Ik wist dat dit allebei hun aandacht trok en triomfantelijk keek ik hoe Free en Celia overeind schoten. Helaas schoot Celia iets te ver door en ze viel zo uit haar hangmat. Al snel volgde Free en ik van het lachen. "Oef, pijnlijk." antwoorde ik. "Wat wilde je nou doen Sam?" Ik keek mijn sissies bedachtzaam aan. "Gewoon iets avontuurlijks. Het is hier een beetje donker enzo." Alledrie waren we in gedachtes verzonken.

Plotseling leek Free wakker te schrikken. "Ik weet het." Nieuwsgierig keek ik haar aan. "We gaan het schip naar onze stijl inrichten." Evil grijnzen namen plek in ons gezicht. Free boog zich voorover en begon samenzweerderig te fluisteren.

* * *

"WTF IS ER MET MIJN MOOIE SHIP GEBEURT!" Jammerend schalde er een stem over het dek. Geeuwend werd ik wakker. Ik kwam langzaam overeind en hoorde snelle voetstappen. Toen ik knipperend mijn ogen opende zag ik een woedende Jack voor mijn neus. "Uit bed jullie." siste hij gevaarlijk. Moeilijk kwam ik mijn hangmat uit en ik slofte op weg naar het dek met een lichte grijns op mijn gezicht. Al snel hoorde ik voetstappen achter me en Celia en Free stonden naast me. Jack kwam er jammerend achterna. 

"Kijk dan, wat hebben jullie gedaan?" Een grote grijns sierde onze lippen. "We hebben het schip naar onze smaak ingericht en omgedoopt tot-" Ik nam een pauze om het gebeuren in te laten gaan. Ik hoorde Celia en Free al zachtjes lachen. "- The Pink Pearl." antwoorde ik met trots.

* * *

**Mhoehahaha! Cliff! enig idee wat er komen gaat? je zult het maar moeten lezen in het volgende chapter! evil grijns**


End file.
